howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandbusted
}} "Sandbusted" is the second episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5. It was released on Netflix on August 25, 2017. Overview Plot Johann calls for help when his merchant comrades and their wares disappear mysteriously. When the Riders meet him at the Northern Markets, Fishlegs wonders if it's due to the "Curse of Tears" (which makes Tuffnut cry). Meanwhile, Astrid is decidedly searching for an idea for a betrothal gift for Hiccup, all the while avoiding his attempts to give his to her. The gang splits up, Fishlegs, the Twins and Astrid in one group and Snotlout and Hiccup in another. Fishlegs and Astrid attempt to find a betrothal gift for Hiccup but they find nothing. While in another part of the markets, Hiccup's betrothal gift is stolen by Berthel and Amos, and the two Riders chase Amos to the beach where he disappears. They soon discover where he disappeared to however when they are sucked into the sand by a Sandbuster dragon. Trapped in the underground cavern with Amos and the dragon, Hiccup and Snotlout try to figure out a way to work together to escape. Up above Toothless and Hookfang grab the attention of Astrid, Fishlegs, and the Twins. They use a treasure map Astrid had been offered as a gift for Hiccup to see if it might lead to the "Curse of Tears" treasure (much to Tuff's dismay), which is where they hope Hiccup and Snotlout are. Astrid finally deciphers the map and the Riders crash through the roof of the cavern and save their friends and Amos. The episode ends (while Ruffnut comforts her brother) with Hiccup finally giving his betrothal gift to Astrid, and insisting she not worry about having not gotten him anything because she had already "given him the best gift in the world:" herself. It is also revealed that Snotlout took a sword from the Sandbuster cave, and Hiccup realized that it is none other than Viggo's sword. This made the Dragon Riders wonder on how it ended up on the island in the first place. Trivia *As of this episode, Hiccup and Astrid are betrothed, basically engaged to be married. *Snotlout takes a jab at the show's name, asking who would like to race him to the Edge. *The episode "Edge of Disaster, Part 1" is referenced by Snotlout when he reminds Hiccup about what happened last time they got a Terror Mail from Johann. **This can also be a foreshadowing of Johann's true nature reveal in "Sins of the Past". *It is mentioned that Astrid knows Hiccup better than Fishlegs. *The Sandbuster in the episode is similar to the treasure-guarding dragons in the books: the Monstrous Strangulator in How to Be a Pirate and the Monster of the Amber-Slavelands in How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel. Each dragon guards treasure underground. The Sandbuster is more like the Monster of the Amber Slavelands mentioned in How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel, because both dragons burrow underground, shoot glass, and drag victims into their burrows to rob/eat them. Errors *Tuff is said to have a trigger since childhood, where he breaks down and cries whenever he hears the word "tear". However, he has heard it and even said it multiple times in the past without becoming emotional about it- **In "Breakneck Bog", Tuff says that Ruff slaps like a guy, and she slaps him to demonstrate. Tuff then says "I can't see through the tears." **In "The Flight Stuff", Snotlout addresses the other Riders, including Tuff, when he thinks he's about to die, and says he doesn't want any tears. **In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2", Snotlout says within earshot of Tuff "Somewhere in the world a silent tear was just cried." **In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", Ruff asks Fishlegs if Razorwhip eyeballs are dangerous, to which Fishlegs replies it has "poisonous tears". Tuff then excitedly exclaims "Poisonous! I love it!" **In "Family on the Edge", Snotlout asks if Dagur is crying, to which Heather answers within Tuff's earshot "Yeah! Tears of laughter, at us." **In "The Longest Day", An Uncontrollable Euphoric Astrid comforts a Mood Swinging Snotlout who is crying while stating "Come on, Snotlout. Dry those tears. You're too handsome to be crying all the time." **And in the later episode "No Dragon Left Behind", Tuff says "tears" again in reference to recognising real tears as opposed to fake ones when Astrid starts crying at the thought of Stormfly dying. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Michael Goldstrom as Johann *Nolan North as Iron Mason Enemies *Tom Kenny as Amos *Nolan North as Berthel Dragons *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Wild Sandbuster Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Sandbuster References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Episodes Focused on Astrid and Hiccup’s Relationship